You Knocked Me Off My Feet
by JustTryingThisWritingThing
Summary: Regina is an elementary school teacher just doing life and trying to spend more time with her son. Her life completely turns upside down when she is literally knocked off of her feet.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. This is the first time that I have ever written a fanfiction, so I would really appreciate any feedback! I do not have a beta, so I hope that there are not too many mistakes for you guys. So… I guess here goes nothing!**

She sat there frustrated and tired. Today was supposed to be a nice relaxing Friday afternoon. She was going to organize her desk before going home to spend some much needed quality time with her son.

Nothing seemed to be working out for her the past few weeks. She had been covered in piles and piles of lesson plans and paperwork. Once she accomplished something, she felt that five things were added onto her to-do list. Guilt had started to show its ugly face. Guilt and shame… What kind of mother does not spend time with their child for weeks on end? She knew it wasn't completely her fault, but a small voice in the back of her mind keeps telling her that she is turning into her mother. That small voice is what kept pushing her the past few weeks. Now, she had accomplished her goal! All paperwork has been filed and tests graded.

Regina was feeling great this morning; she arrived at work at 7am to prepare for the day. She did not have a single disruptive student the whole morning. Things did not take a turn for the worse until about 11 am when the principal decided to call a mandatory faculty meeting right after school.

So here she sat at 4:30 on a Friday afternoon, when she was supposed to be spending the evening and weekend with her son. It's amazing how something so small could turn her whole mood around. Her bright smile this morning had turned into a scowl and she was starting to feel a dull, pounding pain in her head. Just great, could this weekend get any worse? Why did her principal have to call an emergency faculty meeting anyway? Was that really a thing?

Really? What could be so important that the whole faculty and staff have to be brought together on a Friday afternoon...?

All she could think about was the lasagna she was going to cook, using her own special recipe that Henry says is to die for. It's his favorite and she only cooks it on special occasions, but who was she to deny her son's pleads. A smile started to creep onto her lips thinking back to the other night of Henry's desperate, "Please mom! I will stop complaining about my chores for the entire month." And oh how those puppy dog eyes got her every time. Regina had chuckled and replied with a smile, "You have yourself a deal."

Regina suddenly snaps back to this stupid meeting when Principal Leopold Blanchard walked in the room. The grin on her face immediately disappearing and returned to a scowl. Principal Blanchard was a stubborn old man who may possible be the worst principal to ever walk these halls. He never smiled at the children, he was inconsiderate, and every time she had a meeting in his office, Regina felt violated. He never did anything to physical harass her, but his eyes made her uncomfortable as they always roamed her body. A small shutter ran through her body just at the thought.

...

Regina did not even pay attention during the faculty meeting. Mary Margaret, a fellow kindergarten teacher, had to keep nudging her with her elbow so that she would pay attention. Of course from what Regina had gathered, Leopold did not discuss anything new. Budget cuts... blah blah blah... printer copies... blah blah blah. Regina could really not care less she just wanted to get out of Cedar Wood Primary as quickly as possible.

As soon as the meeting was over, Regina gave a brief goodbye to Mary Margaret and practically ran for the door. Maybe she could still save part of this evening. She nearly made it out of the meeting in the library before she heard his voice call her name. Upon hearing his old, crackly voice, Regina let out a low groans and stopped in the doorway. What now?

She slowly turned and gave the principal one of her best fake smiles. "Yes sir?"

Leopold said with a sly grin, "Could you come to my office for five minutes before you leave for the weekend?"

Regina was beyond irritated, but she would not let him see her true feelings, "Of course! Let me drop by my room to grab a few things and I will be right there." Leopold nodded and Regina headed straight for her classroom.

...

The first thing that Regina did upon arriving in her room was apologize to Henry. He was sitting on the carpet doodling when she came in. That was his usual thing. He would walk to her room from his third grade classroom every day after school and draw in his sketchbook while he waited for his mom to finish her paperwork before going home.

Of course Henry understood, but Regina could see the disappointment in his eyes when she told him that it would be about fifteen more minutes before they could leave.

"I understand mom. It's okay. Maybe we can make lasagna another night."

The sadness in the boy's voice made Regina's heart drop, but there was no way she could make it home in time to make homemade lasagna; it was already pushing 6 pm.

"Absolutely, I promise. How about tomorrow night! We will have plenty of time then!"

"Sounds great mom! I can't wait.", Henry replied with what appeared to be a forced smile.

Now that she semil-solved that problem, she gathered everything up and headed for Leopold's office.

...

"Have a seat Regina." Came Leopold's voice from behind his desk.

Crap. That sounds like trouble. The whole way here she had been racking her brain trying to figure out what she did wrong. Did he notice that she was not paying attention during the faculty meeting? Who could blame her though, Mary Margaret was probably the only one paying attention anyway... that goody two shoes...

As Regina sits down Leopold continues. "We have a new student coming next week and we will be adding him to your classroom."

"But sir..."

He cut her off, a smirk growing on his lips. "No buts. I believe that your classroom will be a great fit for our new student."

Regina sat there shocked and quite frankly pissed. She already had twenty-five kindergarteners in her classroom and Mary only had eighteen students. This was bull crap.

Regina could tell that her voice was starting to get sharp and short.

"Why can we not enroll him in Mary Margaret's classroom? How is this fair to me or the students? We need smaller class sizes to give the student the best opportunity to learn." She could feel her heart beat increasing and the vein in her forehead start to pulse. She was sick and tired of Mary Margaret always getting her way. She had the principal wrapped around her little finger and it annoyed the crap out of Regina. It was like Mary Margaret was a stupid little princess that always got her way and Regina was sick of it.

Leopold got up from his desk and move around to the front where he stood right next to Regina in her chair, invading her personal space. As he moved closer, Regina stiffened and locked eyes with him. Something about this man just made her feel so uneasy. Was it the way his eyes has a weird twinkle to them every time that they were alone or the creepy smile he always gave her. He was about to place a hand on her shoulder until she stood up and took a step back.

"Okay." Regina finally caved (like she had a choice) and Leopold gave her the file for the new student.

Regina could not get out of his presence fast enough. As soon as she was out into the hallway, she let out a large exhale she did not realize she was holding. As she was heading to go pick up Henry from her room, she opened the file folder. There was a picture of a cute little boy with curly, dark brown hair and a pair of the biggest dimples she had ever seen. Under the picture was his name: Roland Locksley.

 **Thanks for reading. Please let me know any thoughts and/or suggestions.**

 **-J**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. Thanks for the follows and favorites, they mean a lot to me. I spent a lot of time trying to figure out how I wanted to write this chapter and if I wanted to express Robin's point of view. I think that it would be best to devote a separate chapter from his point of view and maybe just alternate at various points as the story goes on. When beginning this story, I only thought about Regina's point of view, but I think it will be very beneficial to poke around in Robin's brain (especially for what is to come!).**

What was that insistent noise? She was enveloped in her queen sized bed, dark grey cover and duvet pulled to her chin. Brain still foggy from her dream state, she could not identify that irritating noise. It seemed to be getting louder and louder. Realization suddenly hit her and she snuggled deeper under the covers with a grunt. The noise soon becomes unbearable and she finally rolls over and hits her snooze button of her alarm clock that is sitting on the edge of her night stand. Alarm clocks. She hates them; they make probably one of the most annoying sounds in the world.

Laying there for an extra minute, Regina stretches and thinks about last night. Although their original plans had been put on the back burner, the night had been pretty great. Henry had convinced her to order a pizza. He had insisted on pepperoni, no shocker there. As much as she would love it, she knew her body could no longer handle the delicious meat, gosh when did she get so old? She had a special pizza made, half pepperoni for Henry and half ham, bacon, and bell peppers for her.

They had enjoyed their night eating pizza and popcorn in the living room as they watched one of their favorite movies, Finding Nemo. Henry said that they needed a refresher because the new movie was coming out and they needed to be prepared. Regina wasn't even sure if they could be any more prepared; they had seen this movie at least twenty times.

The alarm clock goes off again; she really needs to get up. It had been such a late night; she was planning on letting Henry sleep in until it was absolutely necessary to get their fun filled day started.

She finally pulled her butt out bed and blindly makes her way to the shower. A shower, a nice warm shower, should do the trick. The shower will wake her up and then she can go downstairs and begin breakfast.

...

The aroma of all of the food was starting to make Regina hungry. She had already made fluffy, golden pancakes and crispy bacon. She was finishing up the scrambled eggs when she saw Henry in the door way. He was clad in blue and white plaid pajama pants and a white shirt. His brown hair was sticking up everywhere and he was rubbing his squinted eyes from sleep and the bright rays of the sun coming from the kitchen windows.

As soon as he walked into the kitchen, his face lit up like a kid on Christmas morning. She couldn't help but let out a chuckle. "Good morning sweetheart!"

"Good morning mom. This looks and smells delicious!"

"It better be." She joked, "I made enough food here for all of Robin Hood's Merry Men."

Henry smiled. "So, do you need me to help with anything?"

"Actually that would be wonderful honey. Could you set the table and get the milk and orange juice out of the refrigerator?"

As Regina set the eggs to cool, she hears, "Mom...?" in a voice that she knows all too well. He wanted something.

"Yes?" She asked apprehensively.

"Can I pleaseeeeee add chocolate to my milk?" He gave her the biggest smile he could muster.

Regina thought about it. This weekend was supposed to be their weekend to do whatever they wanted and have fun, so she made a compromise.

"Only if you eat all of your fruit this morning!"

Regina nearly jumped when she heard Henry run from the refrigerator and scream, "This is going to be the best day ever!"

Regina let out a full blown laugh. It is amazing how the little things in life can make you happy.

After finishing breakfast and talking about their plans for the day, Henry helped clean up the dishes before going upstairs to get ready. Regina packs a blanket and their lunch before heading upstairs to get herself ready.

...

She sat there on their blanket under the shade of a giant oak tree reading To Kill a Mockingbird by Harper Lee. It had been one of her favorite books since she read it back in high school. Taking a break from reading, she took in her surroundings. It was a warm, beautiful day. The sun was shining and there were only a few fluffy clouds drifting through the sky.

She could hear the leaves swoosh and the breeze gently blew across her face. She could not recall the last time she felt this relaxed. Looking up, she could see Henry playing tag with some neighborhood kids.

A few minutes later, after returning to her book, she could hear heavy breaths coming her way. She looked up to find her son wiping his forehead with his forearm as he stopped right in front of her. He bent over at the hips and placed his hands on his knees, catching his breath.

"Would you like some water?" she offered. He gave her a quick nod and she reached over to grab a cold water bottle from their basket and handed it to him. He took it gratefully and began chugging the water. "Honey, slow down", she exclaimed. "You are going to choke."

Henry took a break from his water and replied with a roll of his eyes. "I am completely capable of drinking water mom. I am not a baby."

With a stern look, she stood up. "Henry Daniel Mills, do not roll your eyes at me. If you would like, we could leave right now." Henry's eyes widened and looked like flying saucers. Good, her threats still scared him, she thought.

"I'm sorry mom! It won't happen again. How about we forget this even happened and play some football?" he asked with pleading eyes.

She smiled, when did he get so good at manipulating and changing the subject?

"Okay mom, go long!"

Regina runs into the open grass as Henry throws the football.

"Touchdown!" Henry yells as she catches the ball.

"Great throw honey!" Regina had to admit that Henry has an arm on him for an eight year old. She had tried to convince him to play little league football, but he was content with drawing. His response didn't bother Regina though; she was just happy that he found something that he was happy doing. She did not have much choice in the matter when she was little and she refused to turn into her mother. She would let Henry do whatever hobbies he wanted as long as they were safe and under her approval.

They had now been at the park for three hours playing football, walking, and just relaxing under the warm sun. After several more throws back and forth, Regina asks, "Are you ready for lunch buddy?"

As if on cue, Henry's stomach let out a massive growl. They both laughed at the irony. "Starved!" he said.

Regina turned and started walking towards their light brown picnic basket and red blanket. Henry starts following, not too far behind.

Suddenly, Regina hears, "Mom! Look out!"

Instinctively, Regina turns around to see what all of the commotion is about. Before she has time to process what was happening, a round yellow object hurling through the air smacks her right in the forehead with a hollow thud. She stumbles backward and her foot catches a dip in the grass.

It all happened so fast, yet she felt like she was in slow motion. Next thing she knew, she was laying on the ground with the wind knocked right out of her.

Finally catching her breath, she let out a low groan. She hears, "Shi...!" coming from a third party. She was pretty sure 'said party' was responsible for this little incident and was moving closer.

"Mom! Mom! Are you okay?" Worry covered Henry's face.

Regina was dazed for a second, but responded with, "I'm okay. No need to worry." Ughhhhhh. Her head was starting to pound from the impact with the ground and... what was she hit with anyway? She looked around where she lay and found the culprit. A Frisbee. Of all things, she met her demise from a yellow, plastic Frisbee. She lowered her head back down and closed her eyes willing the headache to go away.

Just as her eyes fluttered back closed she heard a very attractive voice with a beautiful accent, "I am so sorry! Are you okay milady?" She opened her eyes to find a man knelt down beside her or... she supposes more like over her. Regina could not breathe and it was not due to her recent fall. This man has the most beautiful blue eyes that she had ever seen and he was staring right at her.

Get a hold of yourself Regina, she internally scolded herself, this is not the first attractive man you have ever seen. She broke their trance. Besides, this man was responsible for the current situation and she was not going to let him off easy.

As she attempted to sit up, she suddenly felt two strong hands wrap around her arm to help her sit up. "I am so sorry," he repeated. "My buddy and I got a little too aggressive and cocky with our Frisbee game. Are you okay?"

"No I am not, thanks to you," she bit back. She regretted it the moment it came out of her mouth. That was a bit harsh. He was obviously really sorry and the concern in his eyes didn't go unnoticed by her. She blames her now full blown migraine for her actions, but she is not about to apologize.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" he tried one more time.

"No, you have done enough", Regina said bluntly.

"All of this is technically not my fault", he smirked. The concern that was in his eyes fading away to be replaced by a playful glint.

Was he serious? All of this was most definitely his fault. Did he think this was funny?

"Excuse me?" she snapped. If looks could kill, Regina would have burned him alive.

"You see I admit to the whole 'Frisbee to the forehead' situation, but you are the one who tripped and fell", he quipped.

This man must be insane. She hardened her stare and the man's smile grew bigger, flashing his dimples at her. She refused to admit it to herself at the moment, but those dimples were adorable.

Instead, she thought about how she wanted to smack that smirk right off of his smug little face. Insufferable man.

"There was a hole in the grass! I would not have even tripped if YOU had not hit me with the Frisbee!" she exclaimed emphasizing the 'you'. "So yes... this all turns back to you." She pointed at his chest before crossing her arms and just sat there glaring at the man wondering what excuse he was going to use now. Wait. Why was she still on the ground?

She attempted to stand up, but he was still hovering over her. How had she not noticed? As she was trying to get up, he went to grab her arm to help her.

She shook his arm off and said, "I don't need your help. Just don't get in my way."

"I wouldn't dream of it" he replied with a sarcastic tone as he backed away, hands in the air to show her that he had no intention of helping her.

Regina stood up and brushed off her clothes. When she looked up, he was staring at her. She stared back trying to read him, hoping his eyes would reveal what he was thinking. Hopefully he wasn't about to say something else because he already sounded like an idiot in her book.

"Hey Robin! Are you ready mate?" Regina looked up to find a man staring at them. The man in front of her called over his shoulder, "Yeah, be there in a minute." So his name is Robin she thought. That's interesting; you don't here that name very often.

He turned back to Regina. "Well, it was nice to me you..."

She stood there staring at him for a few seconds wondering if she should tell him her name. She knew his after all and it wasn't like they would ever see each other again.

"Regina", she finally said. "But I can't say the same."

Putting his hand over his heart, "Ahhh... you wound me milady, but I am willing to forgive you considering the circumstances."

"You mean you nearly killing me?" she replied with exasperation.

"We both know that is an exaggeration. I just barely knocked you in the head. You are the one who tripped. It's not my fault you are clumsy."

Regina let out a huff of disbelief. He could not be serious. Now he was just standing there with that irritating smirk on his face.

"Well, I best be going." He bent down and grabbed the Frisbee and went to join his buddy. He turned around after he had walked about halfway across the park to look at her.

What just happened? she thought. She was pulled back to reality when her son asked, "Are you sure you are alright mom?"

"Of course honey. Why do you ask?"

"Because when you were talking to that man you had your scary face on." Henry replied in a meek voice.

She gave him a side hug as they walked to their basket. "Everything's fine. Let's eat; I am starving!"

 **Thanks for reading guys. Please let me know what you think or if you have any ideas, I would love to read them and try to incorporate them. Once again, I have no beta.**


End file.
